


The Eleventh Room

by billiero666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiero666/pseuds/billiero666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst drabble. I wrote it before I had seen the episode where he finds out what's in the room. Ah, the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Room

"Of course," the Doctor said as he opened the door, "Who else?" Standing before him was a plethora of people. They were people of every race, gender, height,age... Near the back were faces he hadn't seen in centuries, but the ones in the front he remembered almost painfully. And not just old companions, Jabe and Astrid were there too. The crew of Bowie Base One, Lady Christina. Everyone whose lives he'd fucked up, everyone he'd ever hurt, accidentally or on purpose; there were even Daleks in the masses. The entire population of Arcadia seemed to fit in that hotel room, even with the added bulk of every other Time Lord. His mother. She just shook her head. He knew they weren't real, but still, the guilt was overwhelming. He wanted to go in there and make it up to everyone, but mostly what he wanted to do was sit on the floor and cry. And then he saw her, the woman who made him close the door. Rose Tyler was standing there, right in front, and he hadn't even seen her. And her mum, and Mickey. And with that, eyes to the brim with tears, he put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door and shut it. He saw the room number, 11. How ironic. Time Lords only had 13 regenerations, after all. And as he walked off, nobody saw the tears falling from his eyes.


End file.
